Washing Up
by Uchiha B
Summary: "I didn't know you could be so forward, Levi!" Kagome smiled and ignored the dark glare of the Corporal, "Offering to help me wash myself!" In which Levi helps Kagome wash herself after she is injured on a scouting mission. Things, however, get a little hotter than just the warm water, IY/AoT one-shot, vaguely future-ly related to Priesterin? Maybe?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Umm, vaguely (future-ly) related to Priesterin? Maybe?

* * *

><p>This was completely unexpected.<p>

Not that she was complaining or anything.

"I didn't know you could be so forward, Levi! Offering to help me wash myself," Kagome smiled and could feel the dark glare piercing into her back, "If this is how you treat me when I get injured, maybe I should become a little more careless on the next scouting mission." She joked.

They were in the shower room, sitting on little stools with towels wrapped around their bodies.

Levi snorted, scrubbing her back with a little more force then necessary with the soapy cloth, "Don't push it, brat." He glanced at her injured arms with narrowed dark eyes, staring at the ugly purple bruises that splotched the entirety of both her arms. He couldn't help but to grit his teeth at the sight.

Kagome peered over her shoulder, curious when the Corporal stopped with his motions of washing her back, "It's fine," She said gently, spotting the anger that seeped into his expression, "They should be all healed within the next day or two."

Ah, the perks of being the Shikon Miko.

"It should not have happened," Levi grunted, moving the towel loosely wrapped around her slim form down a bit further, though he made sure that it still covered her bottom from sight, "If the shitty cadets you rescued weren't as useless as they were–"

"And I'm sure you gave them out quite the punishment for that," Kagome interrupted, sighing as Levi began to rise the soap from her back with warm water, "Listen, you know I will do everything in my power to save even just one person – no matter the cost it will take on my body."

Levi's brow twitched and he suddenly ripped away the red tie that held her thick hair in a messy bun, watching as her ruffled locks cascaded down her back.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously, attempting to glance back, though Levi forced her head to remain where it was, "I'm not _that_ injured that I can't wash my own hair." She unconsciously tightened the towel around herself in response.

Once upon a time, back when she had been that naive little schoolgirl she used to be, she would have embarrassed just to be seen in a towel by the member of the opposite sex. That little modesty had passed once she finished her mission in the Sengoku Era of Japan and it didn't really bother her to show her bare back to Levi.

But him washing her hair?

That seemed just a little too... _intimate_.

"Shut up and just let me do it." Levi snapped with irritation and before Kagome could protest, he was applying soap into her hair and began to massage it through the wet locks.

The Priestess shuddered a bit at the feel of his calloused hands running across her scalp. It had always been a sensitive area for her and she couldn't help but to flush unwillingly at the sensation.

"Goddammit, brat," Levi muttered, "You have too much hair. It would be easier to maintain if you cut it." He stated, though he secretly enjoyed the silky locks sliding through his fingers.

Of course he would never admit it out loud.

Kagome hummed, "I haven't really cut it in years, other than that whole incident when we first met," She said thoughtfully, vaguely recalling that the last time she had willingly actually cut her hair was before she was pulled into the Sengoku Era (the time she had met Levi was more necessity than want) , "Do you really think it's too long?" It did reach her waist after all.

"Tch." The Corporal let out a noise of annoyance, yet said nothing more as he moved to rinse her hair of the soap. He rolled his eyes when she let out a quiet laugh and combed his fingers through the wavy strands until they were smooth and tangle-free.

_'Ah, the few things I miss from my original time,' _Kagome thought wistfully, _'Oh, conditioner – I have taken you for granted.'_

"I'm done," Levi said bluntly and Kagome looked back at him with a shocked blink. He stared at her and then raised a brow when he noticed a slight flush creeping across her pale skin, "Unless you expected something more...?"

"O-of course not!" Kagome stammered, mentally berating herself for taking the bait and reacting the way he probably wanted her to, "I was just going to thank you! That's it!" She huffed, turning forward again so she wasn't looking at him anymore.

It was then that she noticed something rather important.

"Fuck, you're so troublesome," Levi muttered, leaning his forehead against her back as he allowed the towel he had removed from her person drop to the wet floor, "Do you play coy on purpose or are you that damn ignorant of yourself?"

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome faltered and tensed when she felt arms slide around her waist until his hardened body was pressed against hers rather tightly.

It wasn't as if she were stupid to the whole concept of sex, but having spent so much time under Sesshoumaru's care (who was pretty much asexual), the meaning of it had simply fallen into the idea that it was mainly for reproduction and nothing more.

_'Wow, that's kind of sad now that I really think about.' _Kagome pondered, jumping when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder before a warm tongue soothed the sting.

"Answer me, brat," Levi breathed heavily against her skin, "Do you really have such a warped perception of yourself?"

"I am no vixen," Kagome huffed, shuddering at the thought of ending up like the rather loose Shippou of her modern time (though she could somewhat understand, since he _was _a fox after all), "I just... after ending up in my guardian's care – such things didn't seem to matter since I was going through training worse than hell."

Levi smirked darkly and his hands moved across her sides until they were lightly squeezing at her modest breasts, "So, you're a virgin, then?"

Kagome let out a breath, feeling rather warm as she peered over her shoulder to the Corporal. Her blue eyes then gazed down and she slowly nodded affirmative.

"Just be thankful I am not the Jaeger brat," Levi bit the skin of her shoulders again, smirking when she threw him a confused look, "Jaeger is, after all, still only a boy. I am a _man_."

But, of course, things never seemed to work out the way Levi wanted them to.

"Ka~Go~Me!"

The pair looked up quickly in shock when the door to the room was slammed open and in skipped a far-too-enthusiastic Hange, "Are you still washing up? I wanted to–!?" Hange stopped abruptly as she noticed the scene of front of her and Kagome let out a noise of humiliation when the brown-haired woman let out a perverted cackle, "I didn't know you had it in you, Corporal Shortie!"

"Fuck off, Shitty-Specs!"

* * *

><p>Err... yeah, review?<p> 


End file.
